Solve for $x$ : $2x + 9 = 10x + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 9) - 2x = (10x + 8) - 2x$ $9 = 8x + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $9 - 8 = (8x + 8) - 8$ $1 = 8x$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{1}{8} = \dfrac{8x}{8}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{1}{8} = x$